Devstream 54
Devstream #54 started on June 12, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Warframe Devstream 54 And of course the awesome Livestream crew (Tom, Dean, Warren, Conner, Danielle, Arthur, Jake), Megan, and everyone at DE! Overview ---- Tyl Regor Boss stage *Preview for the stage of Tyl Regor's boss-fight. Confirmed to be multistage, which includes usage of "Sharkwing". "Catbrows" *Name has still not been decided. *Head and tail type are genetic traits. Parkour 2.0 *Stamina will be removed; stamina mods will have new effects or will be refunded. Excalibur Rework *Launches sometime in the week after the Devstream. *Reworked ultimate ability will not have invincibility, but Excalibur will auto-parry throughout. Yin-Yang Frame, Anima/Animus *Unknown if the Warframe can be referred to as either Anima or Animus in its default state. *3 different forms, with the combined form being shown in the Relays and the Liset. Energy color affects what form the Warframe will take, with the white, 'Yang' side being known as Animus and the black, 'Yin' side being known as Anima. Frost Overhaul *Freeze: When it hits the environment, it will create a patch of cold that slows characters, like those found in the Void. Enemies Frozen will remain frozen longer, and will not be broken out of frozen state as easily. *Ice Wave will be cone-shaped rather than line shaped. *Snow Globe: Will be stack-able, up to 4 simultaneous, timer removed, will push away enemies on cast like a MOA stomp, will still have health. *Avalanche: Enemies that survive the smash part of the attack will have their armor lowered, and enemies that die will have a slowing radial damage explosion. Arcane Distilling *The ability to remove Arcanes from cosmetic items (distill the item) to apply to other cosmetics. *Don't want to make it something as easy to swap as Mods. *The plan is: the upper echelons of syndicates will offer a way of extracting the Arcane enhancements. New Tileset *Orokin moonbase. *Still very early in development, not necessarily the next tileset. New Weapons *Cephalon Primary: still working on the functionality, it will be "something wacky". *Tenno Rapier: will most likely be coupled with a new stance ("You can't slice with a poke"). *Still working on re-working shotguns/snipers, still haven't reached a great consensus with how these weapons should be tweaked to fit into the game, hopefully will get attention before U17. *Supra mentioned as needing a buff. Grineer Cape *Will be coming now that the new cloth physics have been implemented. *Equippable for Warframes. Lotus *Initially she was going to be in the relays, but this was decided against since she is too important to meet in such a mundane way. *Her secret command location will be revealed via quest. Merch Store Statues *Mag will be released late Summer. *Nyx will be released after Mag, and Valkyr after Nyx. Mobile App *Can manage Kubrows. *Can build/claim/rush foundry. *Can inspect enemies in codex. *Will be able to chat, though not necessarily on launch. *Will be able to inspect arsenal. *Will work on Windows, Android, and Apple. Other Stuff *New Sword + Board stance in U17 from Tyl Regor. *New Longsword stance is being worked on. *Charge attacks are post U17. *Trading room being added to relay in U17. * projected for 17.5. Information based on AM-Bunny's forum post (Thank you AM-Bunny!). Please edit as needed. Category:Livestreams